


We Should Play Together

by evilnesquik



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan goes to the stadium to see his favorite player and can't but thinks that he would be even more beautiful moaning under him than on a football field running after a ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Play Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I wrote back in 2014

Luhan took a sip of beer as he looked around excitedly. He had saved for a long time to afford the best seat in the stadium and he was going to enjoy every single minute of the game: it doesn’t happen every day to watch the friendly match between Pohang Steelers and his favourite team, Manchester United. The only misfortune was that Luhan’s seat was near the bench of the Korean team and not near the English one.

The two teams entered the field for the initial greeting. Luhan’s eyes wandered between the faces of the various players in the English Football Club in search of the only Asian boy.

Kim Minseok came in smiling and waving to the crowd.

His oriental features were not the only thing that set him apart from other players: he was a little smaller than the others were and was quite thin, despite the muscles. Luhan could have lift him up and throw him against the wall without any effort.

When the match started, it was confirmed that Minseok’s small body was actually very useful because he could run really fast and take the ball easily.

The movements of the boy mesmerized Luhan, at the point that he was almost not even paying attention to the match. He admired the uniform that sticks to the skin of the young man because of the sweat, defining muscles and his soft butt.

When Minseok scored a goal, Luhan let out a scream of joy so strong that he could hardly believe that it came from him. The soccer player ran to the field laughing while his companions reached him to hug him and lift him in the air; Luhan couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of them.

Become a footballer had also been Luhan’s dream, but in the end he gave up because dreams don’t pay bills; so he had ended up working as a bartender for his friend Jongdae, whose name was recently added to his blacklist because he had refused to go with him to the match.

“Why should I spend a lot of money for watching overpaid dudes in shorts and socks run after a ball when I can stay with Joonmyun and…”

At that point Luhan stopped him in mid-sentence because he didn’t need details on how they spend their time together and decided that he would just go alone.

*

At the end of the game Luhan was happy as a clam. Obviously, Manchester had won and the best part was yet to come: his ticket included a meet and greet with the players of the English team.

Needless to say, he couldn’t wait.

The security guards watched over them while they made an orderly and compact queue that proceeded entering the pressroom where the players were sitting along a large rectangular table.

The closer he got to the table the more Luhan felt nervous. He tried to hide his agitation and gripped harder a shirt of the official uniform with his sweaty hands, hoping that the team would autographed it.

When his turn came, he bowed briefly in front of first ten players who smiled amicably and signed the shirt he handed them. It was an unique experience, but instil what mattered most to him was to meet that Korean player sitting in the corner at the end of the table.

*

When Luhan found himself in front of Minseok, he didn’t know what to do; he just shelled even more his doe-eyes staring the football player and saying nothing.

Minseok smiled discovering a little bit of his gum and tilting his head. His facial skin was a bit flushed and his hair damp for the shower, which he had to wash away the match’s sweat.

Luhan didn’t really know what to do and he turned out to do the only thing that came naturally to him: he pressed his lips to Minseok’s ones.

He didn’t have the time to realize what he had done that two strong arms dragged him away in the mess that had just formed. The two bodyguards left him in a small secondary dressing room and left without saying a word. He heard the sound of the key in the lock.

After the initial shock, Luhan began to seriously worry. He had no idea why he did it. It’s just that his lips looked so soft and he wanted it so bad…

And now he was really in trouble.

Maybe he should call his lawyer; so he looked in the address book of his mobile phone to search for the number, only to remember that he didn’t know any lawyer because he had never needed one.

He knew that the laws on sexual abuse had become very rigid; just touching a person was considered a wrong and he had kissed him!

He continued to think and rethink about what he had done (and even in front of photographers and journalists!). He was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice that someone had opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey”

Luhan heard someone call him but didn’t turn around: he knew that voice, he had heard it a million times in interviews. He thought it was an illusion created by his mind - during that day nothing would surprise him, not even the discovery that he was mad - and so continued to mull over looking at a floor tile. Only when a pair of shoes came into his view, he decided to look up.

Minseok was standing in front of him, on his face an expression that Luhan couldn’t decipher.

“Sooooo… you just kissed me in front of everyone. I know I'm sexy, but you couldn't wait a second? You're pretty cute, do you really think I'd let slip a guy like you, doe-eyed boy? You only had to ask.” The young football player said with a smirk.

As soon as Luhan realized what the other was saying, he pounced on the boy and attacked his lips. Minseok let out a weak squeak and blush a little, sign that he did not expect all that impetuosity. The taller could’t help but feel satisfied for that.

From the start, their kissed weren’t kisses sweet, but full of passion.

After few moments, the Chinese boy felt the other’s hands intertwined in his hair to bring him closer, so he decided to cling the older to him and pick him up leaning his back against the wall, as he had dreamed of doing before. Minseok was light as he seems.

The hands of the shorter one began to make their way under Luhan’s shirt, stroking his back; when they go down and caress his butt, the younger realized that it was time to take off his jeans; the intense make-out session distracted him, but now he was well aware of having to deal with what was under there.

He gently put the oldest on a bench making him lie down. Both took off their clothes as quickly as possible helping each other.

Luhan took a few seconds to observe his hyung: he thought that seeing him on the field was the best view of the world. He was wrong, seeing him excited moan under him was far better.

Luhan took Minseok’s length in his hand starting to jerk him off. He felt the hand of the Korean player grab his wrist and move it to his mouth. Once the fingers were well lubricated, he hastened to enter one into the other’s entrance distracting him with several pecks on his lips and on his face. As soon as he heard him relax under his touch, he added another finger followed shortly after by a third. He began to open and close his fingers and move them in a circle. When he heard the smaller moaning and relaxing, Luhan decided it was time to pull them out and replace them with something else, also because he could no longer resist.

He waited for some time that the young man under him get used to his size, resisting the urge to make him his with impetuosity at that precise moment.

He started with some short and slow thrusts to slowly increase the pace. When he saw Minseok arch his back and let out a moan more acute, he knew he had found his prostate and count to hit that point.

Soon the thrusts became irregular and Luhan thought it was better to take an interest again in the excitement of the other.

Minseok came first tainting their stomachs and the Chinese boy followed him shortly after spilling inside him.

Luhan laid next to Minseok while they caught their breath. But they couldn’t spend the whole day there, so after few minutes they get up and groped to come back to have a presentable look.

“You know, you should leave me your number, in case I decide to take measures for the kiss in the press room. I felt violated” Minseok said passing him his phone with a sly smile, although Luhan noticed that he was blushing a little bit.

Luhan hastened to save his number and call his own phone.

" So I know it's you and I don’t miss the call. I’m Luhan, by the way.”

Minseok was leaving, but as he heard the last sentence pronounced by the Chinese boy, he stopped and added: “Then see you soon, Lulu.”


End file.
